The household curtain is used to block light and generally has attractive color for decoration. As shown in FIGS. 1, 1-1, 1-2, the conventional curtain 10' comprises a plurality of slats 11' strung by ladder rope 12 and a dragging cord 13' to control the open or close of the curtain 10'. As shown in FIG. 1-1, the rope 12' is arranged within a frame 1' and coaxial with a warm 14', thus changing the angle of the slats. As shown in FIG. 1-2, the dragging cord 13' emerges from the frame at a proper outlet and a locking means comprising a stationary wheel 10' and a gear 17' is arranged at the outlet. In ordinary state, the gear 17' is engaged with tooth 18' of the frame 1' and clamps the dragging cord 13' with wheel. If the cord 13' is dragged in left direction as shown in this figure and the gear 17' falls on a protective strip 19', the slats 11' are moved upward or downward by dragging the cord 13' or by the weight pro se of the curtain 10'.
As above description, the operation of conventional curtain requires external force, and the appearance thereof is degraded by the arrangement of the worm 15' and the cord 13'. Moreover, the provision of the cord 13' is reported to be dangerous to child. Moreover, an automatic-type curtain with motor 2' to drive one of the rope 12' and the cord 13' has been proposed, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. However, the appearance thereof is still degraded. A curtain with both the rope 12' and the cord 13' driven by motor 2' has also been proposed. Nevertheless, the cost is high. Moreover, as shown in FIG. 10, another conventional winding way for curtain 10 uses a motor 2' to drive the winding shaft 21 to wrap the cord 13' around the surface of the winding shaft 21. However, the cord 13' is limited by the tangent line 112 defined by the through hole 110 on a frame 1. The winding shaft 21 should have smooth surface or the effect is degraded. Therefore, the present invention is also intended to solve the problem.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a dragging device for curtain which uses a dragging device to drag both the ladder rope and the dragging cord, thus simplifying the operation and enhancing the appearance of the curtain.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: